To Help You
by Runa BluGreeYama
Summary: Ino seorang bodyguard khusus untuk Uchiha, sifatnya yang dulunya ceria kini berubah karena ia tidak bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Sasuke hilang dan keselamatan dunia akan terancam. Dan sesuatu yang ada didalam diri Sasuke tengah diincar oleh tim Taka! *maafgabisabuatsummary - -
1. Chapter 1

"Terbongkarnya Semua Rahasia"

Ketika suara kicauan burung membawamu terbang jauh menapaki langit, dapatkah kau lihat? Seseorang tengah menengadah keatas. Tepat menatapmu dari bawah sana. Kedua tangannya terkatup didepan dada, dan berbulir-bulir air mata mengalir membuat sungai dipipi putihnya. Ia mengharapkanmu kembali.

Benarkan? Kau bahkan hanya mendelik dan kembali menjauh. Tanpa rasa perduli sama sekali, bagimu ia hanya seonggok menusia tak berarti yang telah menganggu kedamaianmu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat suara kicauan burung itu menghilang? Kau akan tertarik grafitasi dan jatuh. Jatuh terjun bebas tanpa pengaman apapun. Sekali lagi, orang itu berada disampingmu. Sungai air matanya masih sama seperti saat dirimu menjauhinya.

Namun, dirimu tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Semua bagian tubuhmu terasa pilu. Bahkan hatimu juga sakit. Saat kau jatuh, kau baru melihat ketulusannya? Kau baru merasakan sakit saat orang itu menangis? Sungguh.. Hanya satu kata yang cocok untuk dirimu. 'Kejam'

Kau tidak terima? Sadarlah, dirimu memang kejam. Masih ingin mengelak? Lihatlah kaca yang membentang luas dihadapanmu. Tengoklah sedikit rupamu disana. Sempurna? Ya, dirimu memang diciptakan sempurna. Tapi tidak untuk sifatmu.

Bahkan sifatmu membuat seseorang itu terus menerus menangis. Apa itu bisa dibilang dengan sempurna? Tentu tidak.

Hey tuan. Tersenyumlah sedikit. Tampakkan kharismamu dengan senyuman. Setidaknya untuk orang itu.

Orang yang selalu ada bahkan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Si gadis pirang itu.

.

.

"Bisakah kau membantu temanmu yang sedang kesusahan ini? Setidaknya, bawakanlah sedikit." Suara gadis bersurai pink membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia mendengus. Lalu mengambil 5 buah buku tebal yang tadinya tertumpuk ditangan gadis pink itu. Sontak membuat gadis bersurai pink itu menjaga keseimbangannya lagi. Karena tindakan 'sahabat'nya mengambil buku itu cukup membuat setumpuk buku sisa nya bergoyang.

"Hoy Ino. Hati-hati dong ngambilnya!" Seru si gadis pink itu.

"Cepatlah, _Ero-sensei_ itu pasti sudah menunggu buku-buku ini, _Forehead_." Ucap Ino datar dan terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Sakura—_Forehead_ yang tengah menghela nafas lelah.

"Huh, dasar Ino-_buta_!"

.

Tidak butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Sakura dan Ino kembali kekelas tercintanya. Mereka langsung membagikan buku paket biologi itu kesetiap meja. Entah apa yang dirasakan Sakura dan murid lainnya, mereka tampak sedikit pucat seraya memandangi si Ero-sensei.

"Kurasa, sekarang akan ada ujian." Gumam Sakura tepat disamping Ino.

Ino terdiam, ia menatap dengan jeli setiap inchi tubuh Ero-sensei nya itu. "Sasuke-_kun_." Lirih Ino.

Mungkin Ino tidak merasakan aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Ero-sensei itu. Ia sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk merasakannya. Ia lebih tertarik melihat sesuatu yang ada dibelakang guru mesum itu. Sosok sahabat masa kecilnya—Sasuke.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Ino lihat. Sudah beberapa kali sosok sahabat masa kecilnya yang telah menghilang entah kemana itu selalu terlihat olehnya—hanya dirinya. Sosok itu selalu membuat Ino penasaran. Bahkan sosok itu sering menunjukan arah ke mansion Uchiha saat Ino mengkutinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi di mansion itu hanya ada bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-_nii_.

"No—Ino!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Ino. Gadis pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan fikirannya tentang sosok itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sosok itu tidak ada lagi.

"_Daijoubu_, Ino?" Suara guru mesum itu menyeruak ditelinga Ino. Ia baru sadar, kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hm, _Ha'i daijoubu. Gomen'nasai, sensei_."

Pelajaran sebelum ujian dadakan biologi itupun berlanjut kembali.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Ino? Dan siapa itu Sasuke-_kun_?" Bisik Sakura.

Ino mendelik. Sekali lagi, ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu. "Hn, kau tidak perlu tau, Sakura."

Sakura diam. Ia tahu, kalau sahabatnya itu telah memanggil nama aslinya—bukan _Forehead,_ pasti hal itu tidak boleh diketahui olehnya.

"Kapanpun akan kutunggu, kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Bisik Sakura dengan nada statistiknya.

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan soal Sasuke pada Sakura atau kepada siapapun saat ini.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Sasuke-kun?'_ Ucap Ino dalam hati. Selama jam pelajaran, Ino pun tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi.

.

Jam pelajaranpun selesai, waktunya pulang. Ino dan Sakura berjalan santai. Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap pulang sekolah selalu bersama dan berjalan santai.

"Ino, kapan-kapan aku main ke apartemenmu, ya?" Sakura menengok kearah kiri—kearah Ino. "Aku sudah lama tidak main aparte—eh Ino!" Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Ino berlari begitu saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Gumam Ino yang sempat didengar Sakura.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. _'Siapa sih sebenarnya Sasuke-kun itu?'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

.

Ino terus saja berlari, mengikuti sosok itu. Meski ini masih sore, tapi semua ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal baginya. Tidak mungkin sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi bisa saja benar, dan kalau sosok itu benar. Berarti Sasuke telah..

"Tidak mungkin!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Sasuke-_kun_ belum mati!" Lirih Ino lagi. Setetes airmata pun jatuh dari peraduannya.

Ino masih mengikuti sosok itu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti didepan gedung tua. Karena jejak sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Matahari sore semakin tenggelam. Meninggalkan awan kekuning-kuningan yang sedikit gelap. Ino terus mencari sosok itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ini.." Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Taman ini.. Sasuke-_kun_.." Sekali lagi, air matanya jatuh, Ia teringat memori masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke ditaman dan gedung tua ini. Tepat pada saat sore hari. "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Lirih Ino.

Tanpa takut akan gelap yang semakin datang, Ino berlari masuk kedalam gedung tua itu. Ia menapaki setiap tangga dan tibalah ia diatap. Tempat _favorite_ Sasuke.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dihadapannya, Sasuke tidak transparan seperti yang biasanya ia lihat tengah menatapnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang ia berikan untuk Ino. "_Gomen'nasai._" Ucapnya pelan.

"K-kau benar, Sasuke-_kun_? Ayo pulang. Bibi Mikoto mencarimu, bahkan Itachi-_nii_ sangat mengakhawatirkanmu. Ayo!" Ino menggapai tangan kanan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ino berbalik, ia mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku? Baiklah, tidak apa. Tapi cepatlah pulang."

"Bukan begitu." Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak bisa, karena ragaku bukan disini."

Ino tertawa miris. "Bahkan kau masih bisa melucu disaat seperti ini?! Sepertinya kau terbentur, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau benar-benar harus pulang."

"Aku serius, Ino." Sasuke menggenggam kedua pundak Ino dengan erat. "Aku koma."

Hening..

Ino mulai merasa bingung. "I—ini tidak lucu. Bagaimana bisa ragamu koma, sementara kita bisa menyentuh satu sama lain?!"

"Temui aku di pedalaman negara Suna. Aku berada di daerah Sabaku."

"Sabaku? Kau gila?! Itu Gurun!" Ino nyaris berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan dipedalaman negara Suna itu? Ja—jadi selama 2 tahun belakangan ini kau ada disana?!"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia melepaskan genggamannya dipundak Ino. "Kau tahu saat aku tidak mau berteman denganmu? Bahkan saat itu kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat."

Ino mengangguk, didalam otaknya berputar kembali sosoknya yang tengah mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. "Huft, kejadian itu memalukan."

"Tidak." Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Melihat kumpulan bintang yang terbentang disana. "Aku senang saat kau seperti itu."

"Eh?" Ino tersentak. pipinya terasa panas seketika.

"Tapi, tou-san tidak memperbolehkanku berteman denganmu. Saat itu juga aku masih egois."

Ino terkikik. "Kufikir, sifatmu memang egois. Tuan Muda."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini. Bersama Ino dan bercerita apapun yang sudah ia alami. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semua telah berubah. Termasuk Ino.

Rambut pirang pendeknya kini sudah panjang. Sepanjang punggung. Kulitnya tetap putih dan tentunya ia terlihat semakin feminim.

"Aku ingin pulang." Gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa didengar Ino. "Dan—bagaimana kabar _tou-san_?"

Ino terdiam. Ia tampak memilih kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. "Paman Fugaku, sudah meninggal. Ia shock berat saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan akhirnya terkena serangan jantung."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Bisakah kau menyusulku ke Suna? Dan aku ingin kau membaca buku harianku."

Sekali lagi Ino tertegun. "Membaca buku harinmu? Untuk apa?" Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Aku akan berusaha untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Semua yang kualami sebelum aku pergi ada dibuku itu. Buku itu ada dilaci paling bawah meja belajarku dan kuncinya ada di atas lemari."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Ino. "Aku akan menunggumu disana. Waktuku tidak lama lagi sekarang. Terima kasih, Ino." Ucapnya seraya memeluk Ino dan perlahan tubuhnya menghilang.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_.." Ino menggumam. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar gila."

Ia menusap pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Lalu berjalan dengan pelan keluar gedung. _'Tapi bagaimana caranya aku menyusul Sasuke-kun ke Suna?'_

Ino tidak habis fikir. Suna, negara yang jauh dari Konoha dan bahkan Sasuke sekarang berada di pedalaman kota Sabaku! Benar-benar berada ditengah gurun! Polisi yang mencari Sasukepun tidak berfikir mencarinya ke daerah Sabaku. Mencoba mengatakan hal ini ke bibi Mikoto ataupun Itachi-_nii_ pasti percuma. Mereka tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

Ino menendang kaleng minuman yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan. Fikirannya kalut sekarang. lalu bagaimana caranya Ino meminta izin mengambil buku catatan harian Sasuke? Aarrgghh.. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya susah!

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu."

Ino tersentak. ia menoleh kebelakang. "Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata ia mengikuti Ino sampai keatap gedung tua tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Jangan bilang kalau kau menguntitku!" Ino menautkan kedua alisnya, ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

"_Gomen'nasai_, Ino. Aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabat terbaikmu. Aku hanya ingin menringankan masalahmu." Sakura menunduk. Ia tahu ia salah.

Ino mendengus. "Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, Sakura." Suara Ino pelan. Ia mulai menyerah. Ia kembali berjalan menuju apartemen nya.

Sakura mengejar langkah Ino lalu berjalan beriringan. "Meski aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku cukup tau kalau ia itu tampan. Bisa tidak ya dia menyukaiku?"

Tuhkan. Ini yang membuat Ino malas untuk bercengkrama bersama Sakura. Apapun yang dimiliki Ino pasti Sakura menginginkannya juga.

"Tapi, aku harus membantumu. Aku punya saudara di Suna."

Ino menoleh. "Serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. "Kita bisa berangkat besok."

.

.

Ino mengetuk pintu mansion Uchiha. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin menetes dikeningnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Ino-_chan_? Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto ramah.

Ino tampak berfikir. "Ano—semalam aku bermimpi Sasuke-_kun_ memintaku mengambilkan buku catatannya."

"Buku catatan?" Mikoto mengulang. Akhirnya Mikoto memepersilahkan Ino masuk kekamar Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Ino meraba atap lemari yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kunci berwarna emas itupun didapatkannya. Ia mencari laci yang berada dipaling bawah dan membukannya.

Terdapat sebuah buku bersampul biru tua disana. Ino memegangnya. "Ini yang Sasuke maksud, bibi." Ucap Ino riang.

Mikoto sempat terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Ino menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas Sasuke-_kun_ menginginkanku membaca buku catatannya ini."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Mikoto, Ino segera berlari menuju apartemennya. 2 jam lagi ia dan Sakura akan berangkat menuju Suna.

Ino mengepakkan baju dan perlengkapannya dalam 1 koper. Ia dan Sakura telah meminta izin kesekolah agar mereka bisa mengerjakan tugas menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Sakura tampak berada dihalaman apartemennya. Ino menyambar buku catatan Sasuke dan kopernya lalu berangkat.

Didalam mobil, Ino mulai membaca setiap tulisan rapih dibuku itu. Sesekali ia terkikik karena Sasuke menceritakan tentang tingkah konyol Ino dulu.

Hingga halaman berikutnya. Sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu.

_Konoha, 17 April 2004_

_Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang yang selalu ingin menjadi temanku. Sayangnya tou-san tidak menyukainya. Alasannya karena ia adalah bawahanku. Padahal, alasan itu konyol. Tapi, tou-san benar-benar ingin memfilter semua anak yang akan menjadi temanku._

_Ah ya, aku baru ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada dua orang yang ingin membawaku pergi. Entah siapa mereka. sepertinya mereka adalah para saingan bisnis tou-san. Aku belum pernah menceritakan ini pada keluargaku, karena menceritakanpun percuma. Mereka semua sibuk._

Ino mengangguk, _'ini benar-benar sebuah buku harian.'_ Batinnya.

Satu kunci soal hilangnya Sasuke telah didapatnya. _'Semua akibat kebencian dan persaingan.'_ Batin Ino lagi.

Ino membuka lembaran-lembaran itu hingga akhirnya tertuju pada tanggal sehari sebelum menghilangnya Sasuke.

_Konoha, 17 April 2013_

_Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Tim Taka. Entah siapa tim ku tahu, tim itu berbahaya. Semua persaingan ini membuat repot! 17 April. Setiap tanggal itu mereka secara khusus menampakan diri mereka secara langsung._

_Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan pergi manjauh dari Konoha dan membiarkan tim Taka itu mengikutiku agar semua keluargaku aman._

Bingo! Satu persatu puzzle ini akan tersusun rapih. Motif hilangnya Sasuke mulai diketahui dan tim Taka.. _'Tim yang memburu Sasuke.'_ Ino menutup buku harian itu dan memandang keluar jendela. _'Kurasa ada motif lain selain dendam perbisnisan.'_

"Ino."

Ino menoleh. Sakura nampak menatapnya dengan serius. "Apa semua ini akan membutuhkan polisi?"

Ino diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memang sudah mempunyai kunci untuk membawa team Taka itu kejeruji besi. Tapi, tetap saja kunci itu belum terlalu kuat. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura."

"Saudaraku adalah kepala polisi disana. Kau dapat menceritakan semuanya padanya nanti."

Ino tersenyum senang, sangat senang. "Benarkah? Sakura! Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu!" Ucap Ino riang.

"Aaa.. Inikah sifat Ino yang asli? Kau lebih menyenangkan seperti ini, Ino!" Sakura terkikik.

Ino hanya tertawa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai di bandara." Ucap supir pribadi Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Yosh! Suna _i'm coming_!" Ucapnya.

.

Perjalanan udara Ino dan Sakura tempuh selama 2 hari. Kini mereka sudah tiba di bandara International Suna. Kedatangan mereka ternyata telah disambut Temari dan Kankuro. Saudara sepupu Sakura.

Sesampainya mereka dikediaman Temari dan Kankuro, Ino dan Sakura langsung disuguhi berbagai macam makanan. Kediaman itu lumayan luas dan besar. Berbeda dengan kediaman yang lain.

Selesai makan, Ino dan Sakura berjalan-jalan keliling kediaman rumah itu.

"Diantara mereka berdua, yang mana seorang polisi?" Tanya Ino.

Mendadak Sakura tertawa. "Mereka itu 3 bersaudara, Ino. Ada satu orang lagi yang belum kau ketahui. Dan dialah orangnya."

"Boleh aku menemuinya di kantornya? Kurasa aku harus turun tangan juga."

Pernyataan Ino membuat Sakura bungkam dan melotot kearahnya. "Maksudmu? Kau tidak mengerti, Ino. Kurasa, ini berbahaya."

Ino menggelang. "Sasuke meminta bantuan kepadaku. Dan akulah yang harus turun tangan membawanya kembali ke Konoha."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ayo antarkan aku kesana."

Ino menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Mau tidak mau, Sakura menuruti apa kata Ino.

.

Sesampainya Ino dan Sakura kekantor kepolisian Suna, Sakura langsung menemui Gaara—sepupunya.

"Gaara, dia Ino. Dia yang ingin meminta bantuanmu membawa Sasuke kembali."

Dahi Gaara mengerut. "Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Yang dikabarkan hilang beberapa tahun lalu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ia tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke sekarang."

"_Souka_? Lalu dimana dia?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Didaerah pedalaman Sabaku."

Gaara menggeleng. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Daerah itu sulit didatangi. Tidak akan mudah bagi kita untuk kesana."

"A—aku mohon. Sasuke-_kun_ sekarat disana. Nyawanya terancam. Ia dikejar team Taka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Airmata Ino mengalir. "Aku bisa beladiri dan memegang senjata. Aku pernah belajar militer dulu. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Mata Sakura dan Gaara membola. "Kau pernah belajar militer? Untuk apa, Ino?!" Sakura nyaris berteriak.

"Ke—Keluargaku adalah seorang bodyguard khusus untuk keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku dilatih untuk menjaga Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi—aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

Sakura, ia benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

"Ah, kau seorang Yamanaka?" Ucap Gaara.

Ino mengangguk. 'Sepertinya nama keluragaku sudah terkenal disini.'

"Keluarga kalian sering membantu kami, terutama Shion."

"Shion?" Ino mengulang. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu. Nama saudaranya.

"Ya, dia sedang bertugas sekarang. kemungkinan nanti malam atau besok ia akan kembali." Gaara menghela nafas lelahnya. "Dan aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_." Ino berlonjak senang. Sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan ditemukan. _'Bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun.'_

"Tapi, ada syaratnya."

Ino berhenti berlonjak. Ia kini menatap penuh tanya."Apa?"

"Kau harus berlatih kembali memegang senjata dan bela diri. Hanya untuk menjanga-jaga, mengingat kalau Sasuke tengah diawasi tim Taka."

Dengan cepat Ino mengangguk. "Tentu, tentu saja."

"Ano—Sebenarnya siapa tim Taka itu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya bertanda ia tidak mengerti.

Ino mengangguk. Yang dia tahu hanya tim itu berbahaya. Itupun dari buku catatan Sasuke.

" Yang aku tahu tim Taka adalah sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Terdiri dari 10 orang. Diantara mereka belum ada yang tertangkap seorangpun sampai saat ini." Ucap Gaara menjelaskan. "Dan sebaiknya kalian pulang. Beristirahatlah. Aku akan membuat tim khusus untuk menolong Sasuke."

Ino tersenyum, ia mengangguk paham. Lalu ber _ojigi. _"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Gaara-_kun_."

"_Jaa_, Gaara. Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah kedua sahabat itu menutup pintu ruangan Gaara. Gaara memijit pangkal hidungnya. _'Sasuke. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

"Semua tentangmu membuatku terkejut, Ino." Ucap Sakura.

Ino melirik. "Sudah kuduga." Ino terdiam sesaat sebelum mulai berbicara kembali. "Aku merasa bersalah atas hilangnya Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, kehidupan seorang bodyguard tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika bodyguard itu seorang perempuan. "Sepenuhnya bukan salahmu, Ino."

"Tapi.. Tetap saja, Sakura. Aku cukup bersyukur kalau bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-_nii_ tidak marah kepadaku karena hilangnya Sasuke-_kun._"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau melindungi Sasuke."

Ino memandang Sakura sesaat lalu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya bukan aku yang melindunginya. Tapi, dia yang selalu melindungiku. Meski dulu ia terlihat membenciku, tapi dia selalu ada untukku."

"Melindungimu? Kenapa kau yang dilindungi?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino terkikik. Ia sungguh ingin tertawa jika ditanya seperti itu. "Dulu, banyak yang membenciku disekolah. Karena aku selalu menempel pada Sasuke-_kun._ Dan akhirnya, aku selalu di _bully_. Disaat itulah Sasuke-_kun_ datang."

Alis Sakura mengerut. "Cih, yang mem_bully_ dirimu saja bodoh. Orang kau _bodyguard_nya masa tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke."

Dan lepaslah tawa Ino. Ia harus memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ino tidak habis fikir, bisa saja Sakura berkata seperti itu. Dan nanti, saaat ia sudah melihat rupa Sasuke ia pasti akan berubah fikiran dan ikut membenci Ino juga. Sama seperti gadis lain.

"Kkau kenapa, Ino?" Sakura mulai mendekati Ino dengan raut wajah cemas. Dan tentu saja membuat Ino tambah tertawa.

"Ah—Tidak .. Sudahlah." Lirih Ino. Ia benar-benar lelah tertawa.

"Ah ya, kenapa tidak kau pukul saja orang yang mem_bully_ mu?"

Sekali lagi Ino mendengus. "Tidak bisa, tugasku hanya menjaga Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak boleh memukul orang lain."

Sakura mengangguk. Tidak ada lagi obrolan yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Hingga sampai di kediaman Temari, mereka langsung masuk kekamar masing-masing.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu. Fikirannya menerawang, _'Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun sekarang?'_

Rasa khawatir itu tetap saja menyembur dari dalam hatinya. Ia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang sekarang. Ia ingin memeluk erat Sasuke. Dan mengajaknya pulang. Apalagi sampai sekarang semenjak kejadian Sasuke meminta bantuannya, Ino tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Sasuke yang biasanya sering muncul. Jujur, Ino sangat ingin melihat sosok itu lagi. Setidaknya hanya untuk menjadi pengobat rindunya.

Iris _Aquamarine_ itu perlahan tertutup. Dia lelah, Ino butuh istirahat dan melupakan sejenak semua ini.

_**TBC**_

Huaa... niatnya Runa mau buat one shoot. Tapi malah kepanjangan dan gak tau endingnya kaya gimana -_-" kebiasaan jelek Runa begini nih..

Oh iya,. Ini Fic SasuIno pertama Runa.. Yeaaayyy... yah walaupun masih hancur dan gatau kejelasan ceritanya, tapi Runa masih mengharapkan Review dari para readers semua.. :D

Review,, Review..


	2. Chapter 2

"**To Help You"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuIno**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Runa BlueGreeYama**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Perlahan iris _Aquamarine_ itu terlihat. Suara ketukan pintu itu mengusik tidurnya dan juga mengucek pelan kedua matanya dan merutuki orang yang mengetuk pintu 'kamarnya' dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ternyata sudah pagi." Gumamnya lalu menggaruk kasar kepalanya.

"Sebentar." Teriak Ino.

Namun orang itu tetap saja mengetuk pintunya dengan keras. Ino segera merapihkan penampilannya dan kekamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek..

"Ino!"

Grep..

"Shion?"

Shion memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Gaara sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Ah—aku rindu sekali denganmu."

"Kau berlebihan, Shion." Tukas Ino.

Shion melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegang pundak Ino dengan erat. "Aku ikut dengan Tim untuk menolong Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu."

"Hah? Benarkah?" Shion mengangguk. Tapi Ino terfikirkan suatu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada saudaranya ini. "Um, Shion. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Shion mengangguk, ia sedikit khawatir akan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh saudaranya itu.

"Kenapa semua Yamanaka hilang? Dimana _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_? Dan kenapa hanya kau yang bisa ku temui?"

Deg..

Inilah yang Shion takutkan. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka semua telah dibantai. Tidak mungkin juga ia langsung mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dirinya dan Ino sedang dalam bahaya.

"Yang kutahu mereka semua berpencar. Keluarga Uchiha itu bukan hanya ada di Konoha, Ino."

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Kau tau, Shion? Aku merindukan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_."

Shion menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ino. Shion tersenyum. "Suatu saat pasti kau akan bertemu mereka."

"Ah iya, Shion. Yang lain pada kemana? Kok sepi?"

"Mereka ada diruang makan. Kesana yuk?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. Sesekali ia dan Shion bercengkrama lagi saat berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sebetulnya Ino sangat menanti hal seperti ini. Bertemu keluarganya dan saling bertukar cerita.

Sesampainya diruang makan, ternyata Temari, Kankuro, Gaara dan Sakura telah menunggu mereka.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kami lama." Ucap Shion enteng seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

4 kedutan terpampang di dahi Ino. Ia menjitak Shion yang hendak duduk disamping Gaara. Dengan muka tidak bersalahnya pula ia langsung duduk disamping Sakura tanpa menggubris umpatan Shion untuknya.

'_Dari dulu anak itu memang tidak berubah. Tetap ingin merasa dia tidak pernah salah.'_ Ucap Ino dalam hati. _'Tapi aku cukup bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan... Sepertinya ia menutupi sesuatu dariku'_

"Ekhem.. ada yang harus kau jelaskan lagi padaku, Shion." Mata Aquamarine Ino menatap tajam wajah Shion yang semakin memucat. Terdengar dari suaranya, Ino benar-benar serius kali ini.

"A.. Sudah kuduga." Shion memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Orang yang berada diruangan itu benar-benar bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka seakan tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh kedua bersaudara itu?

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Gaara?"

Deg..

"Hiee?"

"Naannniii?"

Shion benar-benar terlihat pucat sekarang, sesekali ia melirik Gaara yang masih saja barwajah datar. Shion menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun hanya tersenyum masam saat orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu mengintimidasi nya.

"B—bisakah kita bicara empat mata sekarang, Ino?" Perintah Shion gugup.

Ino pun mengangguk dengan polosnya. Shion menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Bisakah kau mengontrol kelebihanmu, Ino? Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun." Tukas Shion dingin.

"_Go—gomen'nasai_.. Semuanya muncul begitu saja didalam otakku. Dan semua informasi itu membuatku penasaran, Shion."

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus mempermainkan kekuatanmu, Ino. Itu berbahaya. Dan harus kau tau. Kita sedang Diincar, Ino! Semua Yamanaka telah dibantai! Dan hanya kita yang tersisa."

Mata Ino membulat. Ia tidak tahu hal ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah membaca hal ini difikiran Shion. Ok, Ino harus mengaku. Ia memiliki kelebihan membaca fikiran seseorang. Mungkin bukan cuma Ino, Tapi semua Yamanaka. Itulah alasan mengapa klan Yamanaka dibantai. Mereka selalu bisa menyimpan hal yang bisa dibaca oleh Yamanaka lain dan yang tidak. Meskipun kelebihan yang mereka punya itu hebat, tapi karena alasan tertentu beberapa orang memilih memusnahkan Yamanaka.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?! Dan jangan bilang kalau _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sudah tewas!" Pekik Ino.

"Aku fikir, kau belum mengetahui kelebihanmu. Dengan seperti itu, kau aman. Tapi barusan..." Shion menatap lurus Ino. "Hanya kau keluargaku yang tersisa, Ino. Aku mohon, gunakan kelebihanmu disaat tertentu saja. Usahakan jangan ada orang lain yang mengetahui kalau kau Yamanaka."

Ino mengangguk. Suatu kenyataan besar yang telah diketahui olehnya. Selain menyelamatkan Sasuke, ia pun harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan Shion. Secara tidak langsung, pembicaraan ini membuat beban yang difikirkan Ino semakin berat.

"Sepertinya aku harus kekamar. Aku akan makan nanti siang saja." Ucap Ino seraya berlalu meninggalkan Shion yang tengah mematung.

.

Disinilah Ino. Gadis pirang itu duduk di jendela kamar yang ditempatinya. Kebetulan jendela itu lumayan besar, sehingga ia bisa duduk disana dan merasakan angin khas gurun yang menerpanya. Sebuah buku bersampul biru tua tengah digenggamnya. Berulang kali ia membolak-balikkan kertas itu hingga dibagian terakhir penulisannya—ditanggal 17 april 2013.

"Apa yang sebenarnya tim Taka kejar?" Gumamnya.

Otaknya berfikir keras. Meski pemikiran awalnya Ino berfikir bahwa semua ini akibat persaingan pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja terasa mengganjal. Keluarga Uchiha pun pasti tidak akan memerlukan bodyguard _special_ yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Ino hanya karena persaingan bisnis. Apalagi dengan bodyguard yang turun menurun dari nenek moyang Ino sampai sekarang.

"Ah!" Ino terpekik.

"Sasuke-kun pasti mempunyai hal yang istimewa!" Ucapnya lagi.

Dan tanpa sengaja Ino membuka halaman buku itu dipaling terakhir. ada secarik kertas yang menyembul dibalik kertas yang tertempel. Dengan perlahan Ino menarik kertas itu dan membukanya. Sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah lusuh.

_Note:_

_Sebuah permata hitam. Membawa kehidupan. Hanya sekali ia memberikan kehidupan. Dan setelahnya, permata itu lenyap_.

"Permata?"

Ino menggigit bibir mencoba mengingat apakah Sasuke pernah memakai permata hitam? Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menggeleng. _'Tidak pernah' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

_Membawa kehidupan_..

_Nyawa.._

'_Batu permata yang memberikan nyawa?'_

Ino terdiam. Ia segera menyambar telepon genggamnya dan mencari kontak disana. Lalu mendekatkan telepon itu ketelinga kanannya.

"_Halo?_"

Ino tersenyum seketika. "Halo Itachi-_nii_. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"_Kau sedang ada dimana, Ino? Kaa-san kemarin mencarimu. Mau bertanya apa?"_

"Ah—_Souka_? Aku sedang berada di Suna. Um,Apakah Itachi-_nii_ tau soal Permata pemberi nyawa?"

"_Hah? Suna? Dan—Apa?_" Ino tau, Itachi sedang shock berat disana. "_Apa yang baru saja kau bilang? Da—Okey Ino. Dari mana kau tahu soal permata pemberi nyawa_?"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia menjawab. "Terserah jika setelah aku mengatakan hal ini Itachi-_nii_ berfikir aku pembual atau apapun. Tapi aku diminta Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menolongnya. Dan aku tahu soal permata pemberi nyawa itu dari sebuah catatan teka-teki kecil yang berada dibuku harian Sasuke-_kun_."

".."

Ino mulai khawatir sekarang. Itachi tidak memberi respon apapun. Ia tidak menjawab ucapan Ino. Dan tindakan Itachi itu membuat Ino serba salah. "Itachi-_nii_? Kau masih disana? Kumohon, jawab aku. Aku hanya ingin menolong 'Tuan'ku." Lirih Ino.

"_Stop, Ino_." Terdengar Itachi sedang menghela nafas disana. "_Tidak ada 'Tuan-tuan'an disini. Kau tetap kuanggap sebagai adikku. Katakan, dimana alamat tinggalmu sekarang?_."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"_Masalah ini semakin rumit, Ino. Terlebih lagi kau sudah tahu semuanya. Sudah kuputuskan aku dan kaa-san akan menyusulmu_."

"A—Aku ada dikediaman Gaara. Suna." Ino hendak merutuki kegugupannya saat ini.

"_Kediaman Gaara? Baguslah, tunggu kami ya, Ino_."

"Hah? Um, ya."

PIP..

Ino memutuskan kontaknya. Ia menatap layar _handphone_ nya. Terlihat wallpaper dirinya dan Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum, walaupun difoto itu sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sengaja terfoto. Tapi, tetap saja Ino senang melihatnya meskipun wajah yang ditunjukan Sasuke tengah masam.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan membawamu ke Konoha dengan selamat, Sasuke-_kun_." Gumamnya.

Ino mengambil buku catatan Sasuke yang tadi sempat jatuh. Lalu ia mengambil bulpoint dan menuliskan sesuatu dihalaman terakhir buku itu.

_Semuanya telah kembali.._

Entah apa maksudnya. Namun tangan Ino memaksanya untuk menuliskan kalimat itu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ino segera menyimpan buku Sasuke dan membuka pintu. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau dipanggil Gaara. Sepertinya orang-orang yang akan membantumu sudah datang."

Ino mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia dan Sakura langsung menuju bawah—keruang keluarga untuk menemui mereka semua.

Diruang keluarga sudah ada beberapa orang—yang menurut Ino unik. Ia duduk disebelah Sakura. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Ino sempat salah tingkah, tapi dengan cepat ia menutupinya.

"Ino. Mereka ini adalah kelompok yang kubuat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke." Ucap Gaara serius. "Sebagian mereka ada yang berasal dari kepolisian Konoha."

Ino mengangguk. '_Kepolisian Konoha ternyata masih ingin ikut mencari Sasuke juga. Syukurlah._'

"Hai _minna_, Aku Ino. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Ino seraya berdiri dan ber _ojigi_.

"Yeaaahhh.. Ino-_chan_! Aku Lee! Ayo kita semangat Ino-_chan_!" Teriak pemuda berambut batok(?) bernama Lee itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Ino-_chan_!" Pemuda berambut pirang ternyata tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Lee.

"Aku Hinata! Salam kenal, Ino-chan." Ucap gadis bersurai indigo yang menurut Ino sangat cantik.

"Aku Kiba! Dan ini Akamaru. Salam kenal Ino-chan." Ucap pemuda bertato segitiga dengan anjing putih besar yang berada disampingnya.

Ino tersenyum kearah 4 orang Konoha itu. '_Mungkin nanti aku bisa berteman baik dengan mereka._' Ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Dan dari Suna. Aku, Shion, Kankuro, dan beberapa anak buahku yang akan ikut tim ini." Gaara menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dagu. "Kita mulai menyusun rencana besok. Dan kau Ino, ikutlah dengan Temari dan Sakura belajar medis."

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ino mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Suna yang cukup panas.

Ino menyeka keringat dipelipisnya. Ia terduduk dibangku tempat latihan menembak. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. '_Setelah ini, aku akan latihan medis._' Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. '_Lelah sekali_.'

"Inooo!"

Ino tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah belakang. Ternyata Shion yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"A—ada.. Uchiha. Datang kesini!" Ucapnya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Uchiha?"

Mata Ino membola. Ia ingat! Uchiha itu pasti Itachi dan bibi Mikoto.

"Mereka Itachi dan bibi Mikoto, Ino!" Ucap Shion.

"Hah! Kau itu, bisa tidak sih jangan membaca pikiranku!?" Pekik Ino. Sementara Shion hanya tertawa dan mengikuti Ino yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

Diruang tamu, hanya ada Ino, Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Soal batu pemberi nyawa.. Batu itu hanya ada dijantung setiap keturunan Uchiha yang terpilih." Itachi mulai menceritakan. "Sejak lahir, orang yang mempunyai batu itu pasti akan terlihat berbeda. Setiap uchiha yang mempunyai batu itu memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi didalam tubuhnya."

"Kekuatan tersembunyi?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, contohnya Sasuke. Ia juga mempunyai kekuatan."

"Jadi, itu yang membuat para Uchiha membutuhkan _bodyguard_ sepertiku? Kalau yang mempunyai batu itu hanya orang terpilih saja, kenapa harus semua Uchiha yang dijaga?"

Itachi mengehela nafas lelah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Sesaat ia melihat sang ibu—Mikoto tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Semua itu kami lakukan agar yang mempunyai batu itu tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi, semenjak Yamanaka diburu Uchiha pun ikut terancam."

Ino mengangguk. Ia mengerti sekarang. Semua Uchiha mempunyai _bodyguard_ agar orang yang mengincar batu itu sulit menemukan tubuh yang memiliki batu itu. Secara semua Uchiha mempunyai _bodyguard_ dan tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dari sekian banyak Uchiha, pasti akan sulit menemukannya. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah berhasil menemukan sang inang batu itu-Sasuke.

"Apa Itachi-_nii_ tau soal tim Taka?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Sejak dulu tim Taka memang sudah ada. Mereka mengincar batu itu secara turun menurun. Yang ku dengar mereka mengincar batu itu untuk membangkitkan Yukuichi Yugo."

Mata Ino membulat. "Yu—yugo si penghancur dari klan Yukuichi?"

Setau Ino, Yukuichi Yugo itu hanya ada dalam dongeng. Bukan hanya dongeng, tapi di pelajaran sejarah jepang pun ada. Yukuichi Yugo adalah satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan penghancur dari klan Yukuichi yang sudah punah. Yugo bisa menghancurkan seluruh jepang dan memperbudak seluruh penduduk jepang dengan mudah. Semudah menjentikan jari.

Dari buku yang pernah Shion berikan pada Ino dulu, disana dituliskan bahwa kekuatan langka dari seorang Yukuichi adalah 'Kekuatan Dewa'. Mereka bisa berbuat semau mereka dengan mudah. Mungkin karena itu klan Yukuichi punah. Sama seperti Yamanaka dan Uchiha. Semua klan yang memiliki keistimewaan dimusnahkan.

Dan kekuatan langka itu ada pada Yugo Yukuichi. Yugo sudah meninggal beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. ia bukan meninggal karena dibunuh, tapi karena usianya yang memang sudah pantas untuk wafat. Kekuatan Yugo diketahui saat Yugo sudah berkepala 5, saat itu ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk melindungi keluarganya. Sejak saat itu Yugo selalu diburu. Ia sering balas dendam ke desa yang memburunya. Banyak desa yang hancur tak bersisa akibat ulahnya, bahkan ia mempunyai banyak budak dan merampas harta warga desa.

Hingga akhirnya keluarganya perlahan mulai meninggal karena wabah penyakit. Tinggallah Yugo sendiri hingga akhir hayatnya. Setelah Yugo wafat, para budak-budak yang tersisa pun sadar. Mereka memakamkan Yugo ditempat tersembunyi.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya saat mengingat kisah Yugo yang pernah ia baca dari buku yang diberikan Shion.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Untuk apa Yugo dibangkitkan?"

Mikoto tersenyum maklum kearah Ino. "Tim Taka menginginkan dunia, Ino." Ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Tapi.. belum tentu juga kan kalau Yugo dibangkitkan, Yugo akan berpihak pada mereka!"

"kami tidak tahu, kemungkinan besar orang yang dibangkitkan dengan batu itu akan menurut kepada orang yang mengambil batunya. Tapi itu belum pasti." Ucap Itachi pelan.

Ino mengangguk. Pasti dugaan Itachi itu benar. Tidak mungkin tim Taka akan mengejar batu pemberi nyawa itu sampai seperti ini. Lagipula apa kehebatan tim Taka itu sampai para polisipun tidak bisa menangkap seorangpun sampai sekarang?

Semuanya terngiang dalam otak Ino. Belum lagi kenyataan Yukuichi Yugo akan dibangkitkan. 'Semua ini begitu rumit.' Ucap Ino dalam hati. 'Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke, kalau tidak dunia akan hancur.' Ucapnya lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ino, Itachi, dan Mikoto keluar dari ruang tamu. Iatchi dan Mikoto kembali keruang makan untuk bercengkrama dengan Shion dan Sakura. Sementara Ino kembali keruang khusus pengobatan untuk kembali belajar medis dengan Temari.

.

Sore pun datang. Ino mengehela nafas lelahnya seraya berjalan lunglai. Ia berniat kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia teringat saat Mikoto sangat mencemaskannya. Ino senang, karena hanya Mikoto yang mau menganggapnya sebagai anak. Dengan begitu, Ino bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sudah lama Ino rindukan.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur _queen size_ itu dan terlelap. Bahkan ia lupa untuk makan malam.

.

2 minggu kemudian..

Gaara dkk sudah siap dengan strategi dan peralatan khas intelegen. Sekarang mereka tengah berada diperjalanan menuju daerah Sabaku dengan mobil sejenis jip. (Gomen, Runa gatau apa nama mobinya) -_-"

Beberapa kali Ino selalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup.

"Anak buahku memberi kabar." Ucap Gaara. "Mereka sampai didaerah Sabaku."

"Lalu?" Shion membuka suara.

"Mereka sedang mencari kesudut desa dan tempat kesehatan."

Gaara mempercepat laju mobinya. Sepertinya badai gurun akan terjadi. Ia harus cepat-cepat mencari gua atau tempat untuk menghindari badai yang berbahaya itu.

Mereka memakai dua mobil. Mobil pertama, Gaara, Shion, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, dan Hinata. Dimobil kedua, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Lee, dan Kankuro.

Gaara mengerenyit saat ia mendengar suara mendengung dari telinga kanannya. "Rugo?" Panggil Gaara.

"_Ketua, kami menemukannya! Di Sabaku National Hospital_."

Gaara tersenyum. "Baik, perketat penjagaan. Terus laporkan apapun yang terjadi sampai aku tiba disana."

"_Baik_."

Gaara melirik kebelakang, wajah-wajah orang dibelakangnya kini seakan menuntut sesuatu dari Gaara. Gaara mendengus geli.

"Mereka menemukan dia." Ucap Gaara.

Ino hampir terlonjak senang. Sekali lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

Badai gurun semakin menggila. Mobil jip yang digunakanpun semakin sulit untuk dikendarai. Hawa panas yang menyengat membuat pasokan oksigen semakin menipis. Sesekali kedua mobil jip itu berhenti didekat bebatuan besar. Sekedar untuk berlindung.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara Gaara menanyakan kabar orang-orang dimobil kedua.

Setelah mereka menjalani perjalanan yang cukup menegangkan, gerbang desa Sabaku telah didepan mata. Desa yang tidak terlalu besar. Bahkan jumlah keluarga didesa ini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mugkin karena desa ini sedikit terisolir sehingga penduduknya sedikit.

Mobil mereka melaju menuju Sabaku National Hospital. Beberapa rumah penduduk desa yang mereka datangi cukup unik.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Ino segera turun dan mengikuti langkah Gaara. Rumah Sakit ini cukup besar dan lengkap. Para perawat dan dokternya pun banyak. Ino cukup bersyukur kalau Sasuke dirawat disini. Sepertinya rumah sakit ini sangat profesional.

Ruang intensif no 117.

Sesampainya disana, Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah berbaring tanpa berkedip. Meskipun tidak ada luka yang terlihat tapi Ino yakin, Sasuke tengah tersiksa.

Tes..

Mata Ino menutup saat setetes air mata itu jatuh. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. '_Aku gagal, aku bukan bodyguard yang baik! Aku gagal!_'

Ino terduduk dan masih menutup wajahnya. Ia terisak sehingga kedua bahunya bergetar. Shion hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan membawa Ino keluar.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, Ino."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, ini semua karena aku! Aku bukan bodyguard yang baik! Aku gagal, Shion." Suara Ino semakin lirih.

Shion mencengkram kedua pundak Ino, "Sasuke baik-baik saja! Dia akan sadar! Dia tidak akan mau melihatmu menangis seperti ini, _baka_!" tidak perduli akan sekelilingnya, Shion berteriak seperti itu.

Ino diam. Ia sudah berhenti terisak. Kini ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya. Shion benar, ia yakin Sasuke akan sadar.

"Ino! Sasuke sadar!" Teriak Sakura.

Ino sedikit tersentak, jantungnya seakan berhenti. Ia tersenyum namun air matanya masih menetes. Menangis bahagia mungkin.

Ino menabrak pelan Sakura yang berdiri menghalangi pintu. Tanpa minta maaf, Ino langsung berlari masuk keruangan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura meringis, "Hih, anak itu.." Gumam Sakura.

"Maafkan Ino ya, Ino memang seperti itu kalau khawatir." Ucap Shion pelan. Sakura mengangguk, mereka berduapun mengikuti Ino masuk keruangan.

Tangis Ino semakin pecah ketika melihat iris onyx itu. Kakinya terlalu kelu untuk berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Se—senang melihat anda telah sadar. Gomen'nasai.." Lirih Ino. Kepala Ino menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup pony nya.

Cara bicara Ino sama seperti saat tou-san Sasuke masih ada. Sebagai Bodyguard, inilah yang bisa Ino katakan. Mungkin sangat berbeda ketika Ino bertemu Sasuke ketika mereka berdua. Padahal Ino ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke dan berkata 'Jangan pernah pergi lagi, Sasuke-_kun._' Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin.

"I—ino?" Suara serak itu membuat wajah Ino terangkat. Ino menatap onyx itu lagi. "Kau Ino?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia saat Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Kening Sasuke mengerenyit.

"Kau bukan Ino."

Satu kata yang membuat semua orang diruangan itu tercengang. Termasuk Ino. Namun 4 siku-siku muncul didahi nya.

"Kau bukan Ino. Ino yang kukenal bukan sepertimu." Sekali lagi Sasuke menyeringai meski hanya seringai tipis.

Ino kembali menunduk, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya. Berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

"A—Sasuke.. Kau tidak sedang lupa ingatan kan?" Suara Naruto terdengar.

"Tentu tidak, kau Naruto. Teman SMA ku. Dan tidak kusangka, kau berhasil masuk kepolisian." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Ino semakin mengeratkan kepalannya. '_Sialan, dia pasti pura-pura_.' Batin Ino.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino datar. "Yang pasti, berhenti bersikap bodoh, Tuan."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mendengus geli. "Sepertinya kau terkena demam gurun. Sikapmu yang terlihat bodoh."

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merengut dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Seolah-olah dari tatapan itu Ino berkata 'Awas-Kau-Nanti'.

"Ekhem, Ino. Ayo kita keluar." Sakura menarik tangan Ino saat dokter datang untuk memeriksa Sasuke. Yang lain ternyata sudah keluar ruangan sejak tadi. Kini tinggal Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, dokter dan asistennya.

Namun Ino tidak beranjak. Matanya terlihat kosong menatap sang dokter perempuan bersama asistennya itu.

"Ino?" Sakura kembali memanggil Ino. Namun Ino masih saja diam.

Sasuke melihat suatu yang ganjil pada Ino. Semenjak dokter itu datang, Ino seakan mengetahui sesuatu. Ino terbatuk, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Ino mengangkat sedikit rok pendeknya dan mengambil pistol dipahanya.

Dor..

Tanpa memberikan jeda sedikitpun, Ino segera menembak sang dokter perempuan itu dengan tangan kiri. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terbelalak melihat dokter itu terduduk memegang lengan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak asisten dokter itu.

Mendengar suara tembakan, Shion, Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, dan Temari segera masuk lagi kedalam ruangan. Mereka terpekik saat melihat sang dokter yang sudah berdarah dilengan kanannya.

"Ino?!" Pekik Shion.

Ino menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya membekap mulutnya. Kini terlihat darah segar mengalir disela bibir Ino.

"Kau, Fuu. Salah satu anggota tim Taka. Berniat menyuntikan sesuatu pada Sasuke-_kun_ agar dia bisa mati seketika." Ino mengambil nafas dalam. "Dan kau, Yuu. Kalian berdua gadungan."

Ino menatap kedua orang itu dengan datar. seakan tidak pernah ada masalah apapun yang terjadi.

"Seorang Yamanaka yang tersisa, eh?" Ucap sang dokter perempuan itu seraya berdiri.

Fuu menatap Ino dan Shion secara bergantian. Sementara Yuu mulai mengambil senjata api yang berada dikantong seragam perawatnya. Ino segera menghampiri Sasuke. Ia masih menodongkan senjata apinya kearah Fuu dan Yuu.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh Sasuke-_kun_. Camkan itu!" Ucap Ino.

Dor.. Dor

"Argghh.." Dokter dan asistennya itu tersungkur. Dua tembakan langsung dilepaskan Shion. Sama seperti Ino ia menatap kosong kedua anggota tim Taka itu. Darah pun mengucur dari dada kedua orang itu. Sepertinya Shion menembak tepat pada dada kiri mereka—jantung.

'Ini terlalu mudah.' Ino membatin. Ia menghapus jejak darah yang hampir menetes dari dagunya.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino melirik kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah menatapnya cemas. "Katamu aku bukan Ino."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus geli. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Ino yang kukenal selalu mencoba melindungiku, bukan? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Eh?"

Ino merasakan pipinya terasa panas. Ia segera menunduk. Dan kembali menghapus darah dibibirnya dengan kasar.

Hinata menghampiri Ino. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" Tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Ini hanya hal sepele, Hinata."

Ino segera duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Temari menghampiri Fuu yang tengah tidak tidak bernyawa. Ia menggeledah jas dokter yang dipakainya. Kening Temari sempat mengerut saat ia melihat sebuah alat penyadap suara yang aktif.

"Ino.. Shion.." Temari menggumam namun tatapannya masih menuju alat itu. Temari berfikir keras. '_Jangan-jangan mereka berdua hanya umpan. Shion dan Ino adalah Yamanaka terakhir. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal itu. Dan alat ini.._' Wajah Temari mandadak pucat seketika. Ia melirik Ino dan Shion yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

Dengan cepat, Temari berdiri dan menginjak alat itu hingga hancur. "Kita harus cepat kembali ke Suna." Ucapnya. "Kalau bisa hari ini juga kita berangkat."

"Ada apa?" Gaara menghampiri Temari.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, setidaknya di Suna banyak yang memberikan perlindungan." Temari benar-benar terlihat pucat sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sasuke baru saja sadar." Shion membuka suara.

"Kau dan Ino dalam bahaya! Jumlah kita tidak akan cukup untuk melawan tim Taka yang memburu kalian bertiga!"

Mata Ino terbelalak. Jadi mereka hanya umpan? Tujuan utama mereka bukan hanya mengambil batu permata pemberi nyawa, tapi Yamanaka terakhir juga. Ino tidak habis fikir, hidupnya begitu mengenaskan sehingga terjebak diantara kejadian-kejadian yang merepotkan.

Ino meraih tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearah Ino. "Aku sudah sadar dari 2 hari yang lalu."

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Sekali lagi ia dikerjai oleh Sasuke. "Ck."

Mereka semua bergegas untuk kembali ke Suna. Setiap detik yang terlewati begitu berharga. Ino, Shion, dan Sasuke. 3 orang yang berpengaruh untuk keselamatan dunia tengah mencoba bertahan hidup. Siapapun tim Taka, apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, Ino akan senang hati membunuh mereka.

_**TBC**_

Yosh, dichapter ini memang masih banyak yang belum terungkap. Dan bahkan masih membuat para readers kebingungan. :D Dichapter depan Runa akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semua.

Terimakasih juga untuk :

**Himeka Karine, ****VeeA****, Charlotte Rui, Hanako Chan, ****Evefox Uchiha****, SasuIno forever, **dan**RNGaluh**

Jangan lupa review lagii yaaa...


End file.
